


Good to See You

by knightofdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, mentions of Castiel, takes place around 8.18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofdreams/pseuds/knightofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thing I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good to See You

She hadn’t seen him in two millenia. Not since the Tower of Babel, if Naomi’s memory served her correctly, and let’s all remember, it never fails her. And it isn’t as if she were counting. She didn’t miss him.

She barely remembered him (or at least, that’s what she told herself to feel better).

And let us never forget the feelings she has when she looks at him for the first time in so long. The anger mixed with betrayal, and agony mixed with a feeling that is still so new to her she never found any words to describe it.

“Hello darling” he drawls with the stupidly perfect accent he perfected in England during the 19th century.

(She wasn’t keeping tabs on him. Keeping tabs on the King of Hell while she ran Heaven would just be idiotic and something that Castiel would do to that human (Winchester was his name). Oh no, she was much better than that.)

“What are you doing here, abomination?” She narrows her eyes and becomes the sparkling personality that kept Heaven alive for so long after Father left. Her tone is business with a slight note of bitter anger. Not everyone can manage to keep feelings out of business, you know. Especially when it concerns him.

(Not that it means anything.)

(Just remember, I’ll fix you if you don’t stop talking about it.)

“Oh, such a frosty tone for such an old friend, darling.”

“We were never friends. You were convenient to get a hold of, that was all.”

His eyebrows raise exponentially. “And here I was thinking we had a connection back in Mesopotamia.” The jab sparks color in her cheeks, both out of embarrassment and anger.

Either way, he still smiles like he won the lottery.

“I need you to stop those humans. Winchester is their names. They found something that they shouldn’t be messing with.”

“Alas, though I’ve got many tricks up my sleeve, their winged guard dog makes it hard for any of my boys to make a dent.”

“I can take care of Castiel. I have that handled already.”

He rolls his eyes, and it only makes you angrier and more…

(...more what, Naomi? I thought I gave you the words for that feeling.)

“Is that so? Are you going to teach the old dog new tricks?”

It was more ‘fix the dog to be like the rest.’ ‘Fix the dog to be how it used to be again, without the crack in its chassis.’

“You could say something of that sort. I have Castiel. Can you take care of those humans or not?”

“I assume as much, oh ye of little faith.” And he smiles, and your heart skips a beat. You remember the Tower of Babel, and the stolen time you had there together, before everything changed.

Before you were betrayed by him in ways you never thought possible.

“If I may have a suggestion?”

“You were always one to tell a man how to do a job better.”

Your eyes narrow and he chuckles. “I only tease, darling.”

“Take out the prophet. Do whatever it takes. The Winchesters are fond of their pet. Hit them where it hurts.”

“Oh, I love it when you talk dirty.”

“Shut up, Crowley. I could have gone to any manner of demon to do this for me.”

“And yet you choose me. It speaks volumes on your part.”

The words stop your mouth just as you were about to speak. You try for an angry retort but nothing seems to come out but the truth.

“Maybe I’m used to having work done by the only one I trust.”

Your face is warm and he smiles again, taking a small amount of joy in the blush on your face and the only kind words you’ve spoken to him since you called him towards you.

And a part of you feels like you did the right thing, even though the words ABOMINATION YOU JUST CAN’T BE DOING THIS NAOMI HE’S NOT LIKE HE WAS BEFORE are screamed at her by every other part in shock and disgust and despair.

“Now what is in this for me?”

“The gratitude of my help with pest control.”

“Oh, well, I was hoping for that swell angel tablet you keep on file.”

“And I’m hoping for the demon tablet. We’re both going to be disappointed in that.”

He smirks and you shake your head to get rid of those thoughts in your head.

(He isn’t the same. He will never be the same.)

Though one can never lose hope.

“I want this done quickly, Crowley. I don’t like being kept waiting.”

“O ye of little faith” he chuckles lightly, and disappears with a crack.

As he’s gone you sniff and go back to heaven to oversee the rehabilitation of Castiel.

And as you do your duty one of your secretaries come in with a disgusted face.

She hands you a note with his handwriting on it.

All taken care of love,

xoxo Crowley

PS: It was good to see you

_No one is beyond hope._

You sniff and make sure your cheeks aren’t rosy before you check in on Castiel.

After all, showing your crack isn’t the way to fix his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
